Elissabat/cartoon
Elissabat debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "Frights, Camera, Action!", which premiered on March 11, 2014. She is voiced by Karen Strassman in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 TV specials Elissabat's childhood freedom comes to an end with the disappearance of her father, which makes her uncle, Lord Stoker, her legal guardian. He forbids her a lot, but things get even worse when they learn that Elissabat is chosen by the Vampire's Heart to be the new Queen of the Vampires. Stoker seeks to control her so he will be the effective ruler of the vampires, leaving her just a puppet queen. Knowing neither she nor Dracula, her father's best friend, can fight him, Elissabat takes the Vampire's Heart and flees Transylvania to reach Londoom, from where she travels on to New Goreleans. There, she leaves the Vampire's Heart in the care of Hexiciah Steam to free herself fully and moves on to Hauntlywood to become an actress like she always had wanted to. Her efforts aren't in vain, as she becomes the star of the Vampire Majesty movies under the alias Veronica Von Vamp. She remains in hiding for four hundred years until Stoker tries to make Draculaura take Elissabat's place as queen in name only. This prompts Draculaura to search for Elissabat and get her to accept queenhood. Elissabat refuses at first, but when she sees the danger Draculaura and many others are in if Stoker has his way, she stands up to Stoker and agrees to be queen. To further that, she punishes her uncle by banishing him from ever holding official office again before having her security guards drag him off the boo-vie lot. And contrary to what Stoker convinced her of, Elissabat is able to be both a good queen and a dedicated actress. In fact, she has the next Vampire Majesty movie made at her old home, Castle Dracul, with a new crew consisting of people who helped make her coronation possible. Everyone at the premiere of the new Vampire Majesty movie is eager to see Veronica's acting. Gallery Webisode gallery Master of Hiss-guise - undercover preparations.jpg Master of Hiss-guise - lockers.jpg Master of Hiss-guise - school spirit.jpg TV specials gallery vlcsnap-4462-10-25-23h16m20s450.png|Elissabat writes her first letter to Dracula vlcsnap-3938-07-04-07h40m08s085.png|Elissabat's seal vlcsnap-0135-08-17-11h30m45s532.png|Elissabat hides her letter to Dracula vlcsnap-2874-06-12-18h10m00s177.png|Elissabat prepares to take the Vampire's Heart with her, knowing it is the only link to finding her vlcsnap-2777-03-07-03h31m14s378.png|Elissabat takes the Vampire's Heart with her to avoid being found vlcsnap-1711-06-05-14h56m10s749.png|Opening the secret passage to make her escape vlcsnap-2435-01-19-10h27m27s675.png|Elissabat makes her escape from Castle Dracul vlcsnap-2854-08-24-16h28m14s400.png|Elissabat knows she can't turn back now. Her mind is made up. vlcsnap-3241-10-06-00h27m55s786.png|Elissabat in Londoom, writing another letter to Dracula vlcsnap-5135-06-08-19h14m28s166.png|Elissabat drawing the map to find her in New Goreleans as she prepares to flee to the USA vlcsnap-6312-10-21-14h03m49s930.png|Elissabat writing her final letter to Dracula on the Bijou on the Bayou vlcsnap-7419-08-20-20h23m47s113.png|Elissabat decides to entrust the Vampire's Heart to Hexiciah Steam for safekeeping since it is no longer safe with her vlcsnap-4853-04-21-15h25m29s935.png|Elissabat gives the Vampire's Heart to Hexiciah, allowing her to move on with her life and flee to Hauntlywood vlcsnap-2815-03-19-02h49m55s457.png|Elissabat, now in her famous role as Veronica Von Vamp, talking with Director Scareantino vlcsnap-7638-01-28-23h48m46s286.png|Veronica heading back to her trailer after speaking with Scareantino vlcsnap-8462-11-22-16h26m04s454.png|"Do I know you?" vlcsnap-3809-02-12-08h00m45s228.png|"Sorry, you're looking at a fake. This is Hauntlywood. It's only a prop." vlcsnap-5755-01-13-03h12m56s068.png|"Well, I can always sign an autograph for a fan." vlcsnap-3571-05-19-10h58m10s542.png|Veronica suspicious of Draculaura after she says she's not a big fan of the Vampire Majesty movies vlcsnap-4758-11-13-19h54m04s204.png|Veronica being prepped by Viperine. "Now, you tell me: Why are you looking for it?" vlcsnap-1911-07-01-21h17m29s350.png|Viperine adding the rest of the wig to Veronica's hair as Veronica listens to Draculaura vlcsnap-3797-03-07-09h14m28s680.png|"Wow...I haven't heard that name in a long time." vlcsnap-4464-03-11-04h24m34s259.png|Elissabat listens to Draculaura explain the situation back home in Transylvania as Viperine finishes with the makeup vlcsnap-9049-12-19-16h32m18s224.png|Elissabat concerned as she continues to hear Draculaura's story vlcsnap-9334-11-03-16h32m30s470.png|"What if she doesn't want to be the Queen?" vlcsnap-7872-02-25-04h14m39s017.png|"If Elissabat were here, she would probably say that she is just one ghoul, nothing special." vlcsnap-1341-07-08-03h17m16s822.png|"And maybe, she thinks she doesn't have what's needed to be Queen." vlcsnap-0321-04-22-17h43m39s824.png|Elissabat guilty over having run away from her destiny as the Vampire Queen vlcsnap-7340-05-20-03h54m02s208.png|"Look. I want to help, really I do. But...I promised Elissabat...that I would keep her secret." vlcsnap-8808-03-03-08h55m10s534.png|Elissabat worried by Draculaura's refusal to give up on finding her vlcsnap-5979-03-19-02h16m25s622.png|"Why?" vlcsnap-2984-11-16-23h19m44s459.png|Elissabat once more guilty over having run away from her duty as the Vampire Queen vlcsnap-6664-12-11-22h13m50s739.png|"Ready on the set, Miss Von Vamp!" vlcsnap-1398-07-14-06h52m33s530.png|Elissabat unsure if she should tell Draculaura the truth about herself being Veronica vlcsnap-1789-05-24-16h37m18s323.png|"Elissabat disappeared a long time ago. I want to help, but..." vlcsnap-7800-09-13-10h16m45s918.png|"I think not!" vlcsnap-9569-03-22-10h19m23s085.png|"And what gives you the authority?" vlcsnap-8067-06-24-16h56m22s422.png|"And I am Veronica Von Vamp. Boovie Star." vlcsnap-7619-05-11-18h38m58s459.png|"And you are in my studio!" vlcsnap-4740-04-11-09h35m19s622.png|"Well then. It is long overdue." vlcsnap-8277-02-07-15h53m24s657.png|"You will not use that tone on my set! Guards!" vlcsnap-1336-01-08-21h16m06s189.png|"It is time. The vampires need their real Queen, Elissabat." vlcsnap-1479-07-27-03h13m07s318.png|"I remember Elissabat who, more than anything, wanted to act." vlcsnap-6841-11-09-23h29m14s490.png|"Only on stage and in her imagination, did she have the strength to lead." vlcsnap-0850-06-07-02h52m09s520.png|"But my friend Draculaura, has reminded me that you need to have courage to face your fear." vlcsnap-7730-12-16-00h40m02s856.png|"To overcome it. To help others." vlcsnap-3406-11-07-21h43m19s494.png|"Veronica Von Vamp is..." vlcsnap-6786-09-20-13h28m50s142.png|"And always was..." vlcsnap-5374-01-18-04h27m07s822.png|"That's right! I am..." vlcsnap-9365-10-22-05h35m33s440.png|Elissabat removes her wig to let her hair out vlcsnap-0262-02-24-11h31m56s555.png|Then puts her old glasses back on vlcsnap-2968-03-11-16h05m20s292.png|Veronica Von Vamp is the true Vampire Queen, Elissabat vlcsnap-0127-02-06-15h57m08s452.png|"Robecca, take my hand." vlcsnap-1224-02-19-02h16m17s648.png|"It led you ghouls, to me." vlcsnap-4214-04-23-09h16m50s618.png|"Lord Stoker! For your crimes against the Vampire Crown, you are banished from ever holding official office!" vlcsnap-8937-01-13-20h03m43s100.png|"Boys..." vlcsnap-7813-08-08-15h28m41s201.png|"Show him the street." vlcsnap-4815-08-25-10h09m30s164.png|"Tonight is my new boovie premiere." vlcsnap-0622-11-11-05h47m15s525.png|"It will also be my coronation." vlcsnap-8793-11-21-03h33m02s731.png|"And you're all invited!" vlcsnap-4603-11-13-13h54m30s737.png|Elissabat arrives for the debut of her new movie and her coronation as the Vampire Queen vlcsnap-3331-02-16-17h42m58s986.png|Drauclaura arrives with Elissabat vlcsnap-8804-04-21-21h44m20s199.png|Elissabat asks Hoodude to be her date for the boovie vlcsnap-3619-10-24-23h51m52s062.png|Elissabat makes her award acceptance/coronation speech to the crowd, including the Vampire Dignitaries vlcsnap-6183-01-17-10h45m03s368.png|Elissabat makes it clear that she is here to help monsters everywhere as the new Vampire Queen vlcsnap-7034-08-02-15h43m58s152.png|Elissabat is crowned the new Vampire Queen by the Vampire Dignitaries vlcsnap-3938-09-25-12h19m17s519.png|Vampire Queen Elissabat vlcsnap-4214-11-15-12h28m23s990.png|Draculaura wonders what the crowd is waiting for as Elissabat watches as it's time for the boovie vlcsnap-3409-03-14-04h37m14s749.png|Draculaura and Elissabat head in to the theater together vlcsnap-3449-02-05-12h05m31s874.png|Draculaura and Elissabat take their seats in the front row as Draculaura is still excited at having her best friend as a famous boovie star vlcsnap-6687-06-07-05h48m26s711.png|"I can't wait to make the next sequel at Castle Dracul..." vlcsnap-4340-04-29-01h04m49s376.png|"With my new screenwriter..." vlcsnap-0807-06-05-10h30m14s100.png|"...cinematographer..." vlcsnap-5398-11-02-04h23m22s968.png|"...and makeup artist." vlcsnap-9157-09-03-17h02m32s916.png|Everyone watching Elissabat's latest Vampire Majesty boovie Category:Volume 4 characters Category:Volume 6 characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters